


Favour

by Techno_Squeak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream is a fucking manipulative dickbag, Emotional Manipulation, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but are we surprised at this point, i cant do this no mo, istg when Dream uses the favor is only going to result in endless amount of pain, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Squeak/pseuds/Techno_Squeak
Summary: Set at the scene where Technoblade and Tommy were running to the portal and they run into Dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 103
Kudos: 487





	Favour

They left in a hurry, not waiting to hear the protest and shouts from the president as Technoblade hurriedly pulled out a swiftness potion from his satchel and splashed both him and Tommy with it, immediately feeling the effects as they both raced to the nether portal that would take them back home. 

The pink haired hybrid still needed his sword, axe and trident back, but it was a good start. At least he got his trusty rocket launcher and the Techno drill. 

And he also got Tommy to see just how bad the government actually is, how power corrupts, made the blonde see why he was doing what he had done all this time. 

At least he hopes so. 

No, he knows so. 

After what had happened to the blonde, Techno was pretty sure the younger was seeing things his way. 

They raced up the stairs, grins on their lips as they made the way to the Nether portal before coming to an abrupt halt, their grins slowly falling of their face. 

The hog hybrid face held a frown as he narrowed his eyes a little, gripping his rocket launcher tighter and while the blonde had dawned on a similar expression, there was fear behind his eyes, clutching his shield closer to him as he stare at the figure in front of them. 

Leaning at the portal with his arm crossed, tilting his head slightly as he looked at the two brothers behind his crudely drawn smiley masked, just waiting for the both of them to arrive. 

Dream. 

They stared, all three of them frozen in their positions as they held a staring contest, before the green clad man moved, heaving himself off the portal, making the other two stiffen up, Tommy more than Techno. 

"Dream" The hybrid was first to break the silence as it was too suffocating to him, his voice rumbling lowly as the masked man turned to look at him. 

"Techno" He said back, turning his attention to the blonde, tilting his head down slightly to appear more menacing. 

"Tommy" The masked man addressed the younger, his voice lowering a little, making the hybrid shift a little closer to his younger brother, gritting his teeth just a little bit. 

And if the green clad man noticed, he did mention anything about it. 

"You know better than to be here, Tommy. You know what happens if you even step foot into this place" 

"Well, you don't see me caring now, do you?" The youngest spat back, which surprised the green man a little, not expecting such a response from the boy, looking at said boy for a while before regaining his composure. 

"That's not really nice to say to your only friend now, is it Tommy?" The tone from Dream told Techno that the green man was smirking behind the mask, and he refrain a growl from erupting from his throat. 

Tommy's expression went from a frown to biting his lips, staring at his tormentor. 

Techno showed him who Dream really was, he will not let the masked man manipulate and use him like that ever again. 

Gripping the shield tighter, he glared hatefully at the man he once considered his friend. 

"You're not my friend. You never were" His tone was firm, solid, hard. Unlike the soft and stuttery tone that Dream heard a month ago. 

What a shame, really. 

But honestly, the masked man wanted to see just how recovered the younger really was, a slow grin spread on his face, hidden behind the mask. 

Doesn't hurt to try now, does it? 

"Really now, Tommy?" The masked man began speaking, seemingly forgetting about the hog hybrid presence "would I have visited you every day if I wasn't your friend?" He took one step forward, and Tommy replied by taking a step back, gulping

"Waste my time to accompany you and be there for you when no one else would?" 

Another step taken forward,replied with another step back. 

"Would I have given you my trident and let you have it if I wasn't your friend?" 

The evil grin on his face was getting wider, while another pair of eyes were getting wider. 

"Would I have waste my time and effort to travel to your place every single day if I wasn't your friend?"

The steps advancing forward were much bigger now, and the steps going backward seem much more smaller than before. 

"and being the _only_ one who cares enough about you to attend your beach party" 

The masked man ended up towering the blonde, who even though was tall, he currently felt so very small under the piercing stare of the other. 

"Face the truth, Tommy" The green clad man voice lowered, bending down a little so he could be the same height with the blonde, satisfaction curling within him seeing the younger fear filled eyes. 

"I'm the only one you have left" 

He couldn't soak in the terror in Tommy face for long, however, as he was suddenly pushed back harshly, nearly falling down on his back, quickly regaining his composure only to see a crossbow aimed at him. 

"That's _enough_ " The hybrid growled out threateningly, glaring murderously at the masked man and blocking his view of the younger, who Dream could see slightly that the blonde was frozen in his place, pupils shaking with terror as he seemed to be having an internal conflict with himself. 

Guess he wasn't really fully recovered. 

Good. 

He turned his attention back to the pink haired man in front of him, a smug expression on his face "Technoblade" The masked man greeted carelessly, crossing his arms "enjoying the show?"

The hybrid only narrowed his eyes, clutching his crossbow tightly, his finger just itching to pull the trigger and have the arrows pierced through the others body. 

_Kill! Kill him! Blood! Blood for the blood God! Protect Tommy! Technokill! Shoot Dream! Shoot him!_

With the voices in his head encouraging him, the hybrid was only tempted to just shoot the other more and be done with it, but he held it in, pushing the voices away and forcing them to be quiet. 

"If you're done manipulating Tommy, we'll be on our way. He is with me now" Techno forced himself to calm, denying the bloodlust that was just waiting and itching to be released into the world. 

"I'll be taking Tommy, actually" Dream hummed, tilting his head a little at the hog hybrid "he's coming with me" 

"No he isn't. He's coming back with me and that's final, Dream" Techno growled out a little, his anger starting to curl within him and the voices in his head that was just chanting violence and blood. 

"Perhaps you've forgotten the favour that you owe me" 

And just like that, everything stopped. The voices in his head, the anger and bloodlust that was slowly over taking him was gone just like that. The spark within him was just reduced to ashes. 

Fuck. He really did forgot about the favour he owed the other. 

Why did it have to be now though? Out of all the things Dream could have asked Technoblade to do, he decided to use this favour to get the blonde boy back. 

The hard work that the hybrid had to go through to knock some sense into the younger would be gone just like that. Techno knew that Tommy wasn't fully healed yet, the latter would sometimes question if it was a good thing he went against Dream orders and many times the hybrid had to tell his brother that Dream is and won't ever be his friend. 

And now, all that would just go down the drain and flow away, never to be seen again. Techno would have to see his brother broken and shattered, the bright blue eyes that he loved so dearly would reduce to nothing but a dull shade of blue, doing anything he could to seek validation from the green man. 

He would be reduced to being Dream's puppet once again. 

And it would all be Techno's fault. 

The clutch on his crossbow was held so tight that it began shaking, baring his teeth as his eyes narrowed to dangerous silts before sighing, shoulders slouching as he slowly put the crossbow down to his side, looking away from the green man as he closed his eyes, before hesitantly moving to the side to expose the blonde. 

"That's what I thought" 

The hybrid stared at the ground. Why did he have to be a man of his words? 

"Tech.... Technoblade?" The blonde voice was so small and fragile, unlike his usual boisterous voice as Tommy gripped onto his brother arms tightly making the older heart clenched as he simply looked away, not saying anything. 

He can't believe his doing this. Phil is going to absolutely slaughter him when he realized what the hybrid has done. 

And honestly? He deserved it. 

Because what kind of pathetic older brother is he to just give his younger brother away because of some kind of favour he owed? 

"Let's go, Tommy. We're going home" The mocking tone of Dream rang in his ears, making Techno shoulder tense a little. He could see the blonde shaking his head and hiding behind the hybrid, who was simply frozen in place, not being able to do anything. 

In a blink of an eye, the green clad man had reached behind him and grabbed onto his younger brother and instinct kicked in, wanting to fire his crossbow. 

Only to realize that he can't. 

"Techno! Technoblade! Help! Please!" His brother plead, trying to escape the masked man grip but it was too strong, and the hybrid could only tighten his eyes more, clenching his fist. 

"Techno isn't going to help you, Tommy, no one will. Only I'll be there to help you. Only me" 

God. He wants to shoot that fucking mouth so badly. 

And he dared look at his brother, who was being dragged by the masked man to the Nether portal, crying and shouting for his older brother who could only watch helplessly. 

He watched with a painful grimace as Tommy was dragged into the portal with Dream, who still had a firm grip on the boy, looking at the frozen hybrid with a tilt of his head, giving him a mocking wave. 

"Pleasure doing business with you, Technoblade" 

And just like that, they were gone. 

The pink haired man stared at the portal, where the green clad man and his younger brother once were standing, and everything just became so much quieter. 

Too quiet, even for someone like Technoblade. 

He stared at the portal, blinking as he processed what just happened, his mind whirling as he seemed to process what had happened in the last few minutes. 

He had failed as a brother. 

The hybrid felt sick, his legs trembling before they gave out, and he sunk to his knees, his vision blurring as he placed a hand over his mouth. 

He had no right to cry. 

But here he was, kneeling on the ground of enemy base as tears started falling off his eyes like a waterfall, silently choking on his sobs. 

What have he done? 

He should have fought back. He should have said no, but he didn't. He only watched as Tommy was dragged away by Dream, who will definitely break the younger again, probably more this time. 

And Techno had so many chances to save Tommy too. 

He was the worst brother anyone could ever ask for.

He choked on another silent sob, new set of fresh tears poured out from his eyes like waterfall as he whispered softly, his monotone voice cracking. 

"I'm so sorry, Tommy"

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
